Peggy Brandt & The Mask
by acplanethulk
Summary: The Sequel to the "Two Masks." Peggy tries to move on with her life without Stanley Ipkiss. But when one of Stanley's co-workers finds a certain object. Might make Peggy's Life "Smmmmokkkkkin"
1. Chapter 1

**Like I told you guys, here's a She-Mask story for you. Kinda like a continuation of the "Two Masks" story. Anyway here we go...**

 **At Edge City Hospital**

Peggy couldn't believe that Stanley was gone as she made her way to the bed where he had been lying; as she did this she had caught her foot on something on the floor. She looked down to see that it was the Mask, placing hers hand around the artifact she quickly put it inside her jacket pocket and left the hospital.

She had never got the chance to tell Stanley that she had feelings for him and now she would never get the chance. Peggy decided to go to Stanley's apartment and pick up a few things of his that would remind her of him one of them being Milo his Jack Russell.

As she made her way outside and began to walk as she did this emotions overwhelmed her and she starting crying.

"Oh Stanley if I had acted sooner this would never have happened, I'm so sorry."

As she said this she started thinking, "it was The Mask that did this, if it wasn't for him Stanley would still be here, I will only use it when I need to."

 **Near Stanley's Apartment Complex**

It didn't take Peggy long to reach Stanley's apartment, when she made her way thought the entrance and up the stairs the door was already unlocked and waiting for her inside was Milo.

"Hey boy," Peggy said softly as the Jack Russell made his way towards her.

"Stanley's gone Milo, but I'll take care of you like he wanted me too." Peggy took Milo up into her arms and carried him outside, as she was doing this her emotions again starting playing up and she began to cry.

Milo looked up at her and began too lick her face, "thanks Milo," Peggy said as she looked down at him "You're a good boy."

Looking in her pocket she took out The Mask showing it to Milo, "see what I've got boy, I've got The Mask and I'm gonna keep it safe for Stanley."

The dog braked playful at her, Peggy knew that he was warning her not to put it on. As she put the Mask back in her jacket pocket and Milo in her arm, Peggy made the journey back to her apartment.

 **At Hill Crescent Apartments**

It took Peggy ten minutes to get to her apartment from Stanley's, as she was unlocking the door she could feel Milo licking her hand. Looking at him reminded her of Stanley; once the door was unlocked she passed through.

She gently put Milo down onto the floor and hung her jacket up onto the back of a chair; she then went into her bathroom to get herself changed to go to bed. As she was doing this she looked at her reflection in a mirror, she could see that she had been crying again.

"Come on Brandt," Peggy heard herself say. "Stanley wouldn't like to see you like this, you have got to be strong not only for him but for yourself too."

Peggy then starting breathing in and out, finally she then started to act as she did before Stanley died. She started combing her short red hair, and then slowly she got undressed.

Since it was a warm night she decided to just wear a thin blue night gown, once she had finished putting it on she came out of the bathroom and into her living room where Milo was waiting for her.

As she walked thought she started patting Milo on his head, Milo then rolled on to his back and Peggy started to tickle his stomach, after doing this she open the door to her bedroom and beckoned Milo to follow her. Once Milo was in Peggy shut the door and went to bed Milo slept in a basket near her.

Peggy had a restless night and was thinking of Stanley, what did help her was the fact that next to her bed on a table there was a photograph of him; it was one summer when she had gone camping together. He was wearing at the time a pair of green shorts, a blue tee shirt and a grey hat.

It was getting to morning now and Peggy was wide awake, she went outside her room to the kitchen, there she made herself a cup of black coffee. She then started to look at her jacket that she had slung around the back of the chair, as she got closer she place her hands inside one of the pockets and pulled out The Mask.

Its brown wooden surface was glowing a bright green tempting her to put it onto her face, but she didn't instead she picked it up and walked with in inside her bedroom, there she opened a wardrobe and place The Mask inside. She had work to do now and she didn't want to be delayed.

Peggy had just finished getting changed out of her night gown, she was now wearing a pair of lightly colored jeans, a blue shirt and her brown leather jacket. She was thinking about going over to Stanley's apartment to get a bit of stuff, as she was leaving her apartment Milo came up to her.

"Hey Milo," she said in a soft voice. "I just need to go to Stanley's for a bit to get some stuff, I won't be long." As she left she bent down and kissed Milo on his head, then she locked her door.

 **On the Other Side of Edge City**

It took her fifteen minutes to get to Stanley's apartment, as she was waiting to get inside she was stopped by someone that she hadn't seen a long time. It was **Violet** one of the staff at Edge City Bank who worked with Stanley. She was a young pretty 26 year old woman with short blue hair, she was wearing a purple top with a green colored jacket, and she also had a brown mini skirt on.

"Hey Peggy long time no see, how are you?"

Peggy stopped for a moment, "Hi Violet I'm fine how are you doing yourself?"

"I'm not too bad thanks for asking," Violet said in a friendly voice, "still working at the bank with Charlie, nothing's really changed there."

Violet then took a deep breath and paused, "I can see that you are busy Peggy at the moment, maybe we could go out one night and catch up?"

Peggy looked up at her, "yeah I would like that Violet, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing really."

"Why don't you come over to mine and have a drink with me?"

Violet looked a bit surprised, "tonight Peggy sure I'll come, what time do you want me to be over by?"

"6:00 pm" Peggy answered.

"That's brilliant," Violet said as she threw her arms around Peggy.

"I'll see you at 6 then," Peggy then waved goodbye to Violet and then walked into Stanley's apartment.

Unlocking the door she found that there was nothing really to have, a part from Milo the apartment was full of junk. Peggy then made her way back to her own apartment disappointed with things. When she got back she then realized about Violet coming over.

"This is something to be excited about," she said to herself. "I don't have many female friends so I better do my best to make her feel welcome."

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**At Hillside Crescent Apartments**

It was five in the afternoon and Peggy was getting tired, she had been shopping and cleaning most of the day. Peggy had been in town to get herself a bit of shopping, one of these items was a new short dress. It was dark blue in color with a matching pair of shoes; Peggy really felt very comfortable wearing dresses in front of Stanley. She also brought a bottle of champagne which was cooling in the fridge.

Peggy decided that whist she waited for Violet to turn up she would sit down and have a rest, but then she looked at her watch. It was getting on for 5:15 pm, making a mad dash Peggy quickly ran to her wardrobe where she had hung her dress, she quickly got it out and accidentally knocked The Mask out.

Peggy angrily picked the artifact up and put it back, "I don't need that, it'll spoil my evening with Violet." she said to herself as she quickly changed.

The time was 5:45 pm and Peggy heard a knock at her door, she opened it and was pleased to see that it was Violet; she was wearing a pink top and a black skirt. "Peggy good evening thank you for the invite tonight, I've been looking forward to this."

Peggy smiled "so have I Violet, come in and I'll get you a drink, would you like a coffee?"

"Please," Violet said, "just a black one, no milk or sugar." she then sat down and Peggy went out into the kitchen, when she came out with two mugs of coffee she found Violet sitting down.

As she came thought to the living room Peggy handed one of the mugs over to Violet, "Thank you hun that looks really nice" Peggy just smiled at her.

As Violet picked the mug up and brought it up to her mouth it spilled on her top, "oh," she said "I hate it when that happens."

Peggy look at her, "I've got an extra wardrobe top in my bedroom, if you like you can change it that?"

Violet looked at her and smiled, "you wouldn't mind then Peggy if borrowed it, just for tonight?" "Be my guest Violet, you can have it.

Violet then left the living room and went into the bedroom; she found the wardrobe and opened it.

As she opened it The Mask fell out, "Peggy" Violet shouted, "something fallen out of the wardrobe," picking the Mask up Violet looked at it and put it to her face.

"It's nothing Violet just an old Ma-" Peggy's cut herself off as she saw Violet had tried the Mask on, as soon as Violet tried The Mask on it began to spread across her face.

Its hard brown wooden frame turned to a bright green wax like layer, and then Violet began spinning into a mini twister this only lasted for a brief second. Once the transformation was complete, there standing in the same room as her was Violet Mask, her head from the neck up was bright green in color. She now worn her black hair long and was wearing a purple evening dress with a pair of high heeled shoes. On her face she worn purple lipstick and eye shadow, Peggy looked at her and panicked.

 **Violet Mask** looked at her and smiled. "Hiya sugar," she said in a Southern American accent, "oh Peggy you look smoking tonight oh how I love you in that dress, come here honey and let me give you a big kiss."

Peggy was just standing there in her bedroom just looking at Violet; all of a sudden Violet grabbed her and started hugging her.

"Oh Peggy your my type of gal, come on let me kiss you and make love to you." Peggy tried to back away but Violet was too strong for her, looking at Violet in the eyes Peggy then decided to give in.

She closed both of her eyes and braced for the kiss. Violet Mask then leaded over and kissed Peggy very passionately on her lips, after their kiss Peggy turned to Violet. "I never thought that I would love another woman especially one wearing the Mask."

Violet Mask turned and smiled at Peggy. "I'm glad that you feel that way about me honey, oh I'm so into you Peggy do you fancy going out?"

Peggy looked and Violet and smiled, "of course I would like to go out with you Violet but first I need to find something else to wear."

"I can help with that sugar," Violet said as she started to spin into a mini twister which pulled Peggy in. Once the twister had stopped Peggy was on the bedroom floor on top of her was Violet.

Violet looked at Peggy who was now wearing a pink evening dress with pink colored shoes. Peggy also had pink nail varnish on both her finger and toe nails, she also was wearing pink lipstick and on her eyelids she was wearing pink eye shadow.

"There ya go sugar," Violet said smiling "you're looking really good now that your all made up babe." Peggy then got up and looked at herself in a mirror, "I'm ready to go out now babe, let's paint the town green." Violet then smiled as she took Peggy's hand, "Next stop sugar, The Coco Bongo"

* * *

 **Time for the Coco Bongo. Keep at least one eye open for a new character (He or She) maybe be important.**


	3. Chapter 3

**On The Other Side of Edge City**

"It was getting on for 9:30 pm at the Coco Bongo Edge City's most famous night club, it was practically full. At the center of the club was the stage, there at that moment performing live was a female singer. Her hair was a light brown she was wearing a red colored dress complete with red colored high heeled shoes, she was singing Diamond's are a Girl's Best Friend.

Sitting in the front row was **Jessica Morgan** and her boyfriend **Shawn Williamson** , Jessica was a student from London, England. She had pale white skin, light blue eyes and blonde hair, her boyfriend Shawn was different. He had tanned skin, dark brown eyes and jet black hair; they had been going out with one another now for a year.

For the moment Jessica was working at a publishing company as an office assistant, Shawn worked at The Bank of Edge City as a bank clerk, he had seen Jessica many times going in.

One day he worked up enough courage to ask her out for a date, the first time he had asked her answer had been no. The second time he asked her reply had been yes but only as friends. Since then their relationship had grown stronger, tonight Shawn could tell that there was something on Jessica's mind.

"Are you OK babe, you've been very quite tonight?"

Jessica looked at him then looked at the floor, "I've just got a few things on my mind Shawn."

Shawn put his arm around her waist, "Jess, what are you thinking about babe, if you tell me I might be able to help you?"

Jessica turned herself to face him, "Shawn, today at the Publishing House I was laid off."

Shawn's face dropped, "why have they do this, isn't your work up to the standard that they need?"

"It's not that," Jessica said "I should have be honest with you Shawn, I was only on a temp contract with them."

Shawn felt like he had just been punched in the chest, "Jessica why did you lie to me?" he asked angrily.

Jessica answered back quickly, "I was afraid that I might loss you Shawn, I love you not matter what happens in our lives.

Shawn got so angry that he got up out of his chair and stormed outside, Jessica was going to follow him but she knew better. Shawn was a bit of a hot head at times and when he was like this it was better to leave him alone to cool off.

Shawn had been gone now for five minutes, to kill a bit of time and too let her forget about things Jessica made her way to the ladies bathroom to freshen herself up a bit.

As she made her way into the bathroom she couldn't believe what she was seeing, by the sinks there were two women kissing. One of the women was normal looking with red hair but the other one had a large green head with jet black hair. As soon as they both saw Jessica looking at them they both stopped kissing one another.

Jessica just stood there looking as the two women came toward her; the one with the big green head eyed her closely and turned towards the woman with the red hair.

"Sugar isn't this girl in here with us sexy; I hope that she isn't put off by this big green head of mine?"

Jessica looked puzzled, Peggy then looked at her and smiled, "take no noticed of my friend Violet sweetheart, she loves to mess with people's heads."

Jessica started laughing, "She sounds nice,"

"Allow me to introduce myself my name is Peggy Brandt and that's my girlfriend Violet and you are?"

Jessica felt her body shaking nervously, "Jessica, my name is Jessica Morgan."

"Jessica," Violet then said, "What a lovely name for such a lovely young lady." Jessica went red out of embarrassment.

"Why don't you come join us Jessica?" Peggy then asked, "We are in the VIP lounge, that's if you're interested?"

Jessica thought about it for a moment, and then in a second she made her mind up, "Please, I would love to join you ladies."

"Great," Peggy then said, "We'll be in the back room waiting for you, please don't take too long."

As Peggy & Violet were making their way out, Violet blew Jessica a kiss.

Jessica looked at herself in the mirror, her long blonde hair waved across one side of her face, she had never thought of herself as being attractive. Her boyfriend Shawn had always told her that she was but no one else had that is until now.

As she was brushing her hair and making herself up her phone started ringing.

Not looking who it was Jessica answered it, "Hello."

"Hi Jessica, its Shawn, look I'm sorry about what happened tonight, I'm back at my apartment would you like to spend the night with me?"

Jessica didn't really want to hurt Shawn but she didn't want to let her new friends down, so she thought of a lie. "I'm sorry Shawn, I've got a class tomorrow and I can't miss it."

Shawn sounded disappointed, "OK then babe, love you."

"Love you too baby," Jessica then put her phone away and made her way out of the bathroom.

As she made her way out she saw both Peggy and Violet waiting for her at a room just left of the stage. As she made her way through the door she entered the VIP lounge, there all three of them sat down on a square green marble table.

In the middle there was a full bottle of champagne in an ice bucket and three wine flutes, Peggy who was sitting facing Jessica smiled at her.

"Tell us a bit about yourself Jess, where do you come from and do you have a boyfriend?"

Jessica looked up at both of them, "I come from London, England, I came to Edge City mainly to study."

"London," Violet said

"Yes as for a boyfriend I've got one his name is Shawn Williamson."

As the night drew on both Peggy and Violet learned much about their new friend.

* * *

 **Make sure you review, favorite or follow. More to come**


	4. Chapter 4

It was getting late as Jessica sat with Peggy and Violet; Jessica had been telling them about her life and what she was doing at Edge City University. She had also learned about the Mask and how it granted its wearers deepest desires, as she was about to drink another glass of champagne she looked at her watch.

"Oh my God, it's one in the morning and I've got to be up for at home now."

As she stood up to leave Peggy threw her arms around her.

"Jessica why don't you come round to my apartment for a drink, just you, me, and Violet what do you say?"

Jessica looked surprised but completed, "yes, I would love that Peggy, see you again soon."

As she was leaving Violet started blowing her kisses, Jessica made her way to the Coco Bongo entrance and was thinking to her.

 **Outside of the Coco Bongo**

What if she could get her hands on the mask, what if she could become a singer with it? Her first problem would be pulling it off Violet's face, and then there was always Peggy.

As she was climbing into the backseat of a cab to get back to her apartment she could felt herself falling asleep, the cab driver turn his head toward her.

"Where to miss?" Jessica half asleep and half drunk answered.

"Edge City Apartment Gardens please." It took the cab at least 30 minutes to get too the apartments, by that time Jessica had to stop herself from falling asleep. Once the cab had stopped and Jessica had paid her fare she walked thought the entrance to her room.

As she was unlocking the door, she suddenly starts thinking about Shawn and how she had let him down. She would have to make it up to him somehow, as she pushed the door open she fell into her room onto the floor fast asleep.

By the time she woke up it was now 10:00 am, Jessica stood up went into her bedroom and changed. She put on a white shirt, a black colored skirt, a black jacket and a pair of black framed glasses, once she got herself changed she made her way out of her apartment and down towards the city.

As she was making her way down she bumped into a friend face, it was Peggy, "Hay Jessica fancy seeing you here what are you doing?"

Jessica bit her lip, "I'm just doing a bit of shopping you know Pegg."

Peggy smiled and the two women started laughing. "You know Jess."

Peggy said in a soft voice, "Violet is at my apartment, and she would love to see you, I give you my details. Why don't you go say hi?"

Peggy got a scrap piece of paper out her pocket and began writing on it, once she had finished she handed it over to Jessica. She then made her way down town leaving Jessica.

"This is great," Jessica thought to herself. "I'll be able to get the Mask and try it on, I wonder if Shawn will like me having a green head?" She then laughed to herself as she headed towards Peggy apartment.

 **Outside of Edge City Bank**

It was nearly 12:00 and Shawn was breaking for lunch, as she stepped out The bank he was met by a young attractive woman. She had long wavy dark brown hair, pale colored skin. She was wearing a black colored leather coat with a pair of fishnet tights, a mini skirt, black leather gloves and sunglasses.

"Shawn darling good to see you."

Shawn looked at her and smiled "it is good to see you too **Lisa** ;all the way from England to see your cousin Jessica."

Lisa gave Shawn a hard stare, "You know why I have come here don't you Shawn? I have only come here because I have heard rumors that Ipkiss is gone and The Mask has been passed to someone else."

Shawn smiled "you know who that person is don't you Lisa?"

Lisa turned and removed her glasses, showing her dark brown eyes, "Yes," she said in a London accent

"Ipkiss's reporter friend and it seems like my cousin has made contact with her and her friend who is now wearing The Mask."

Shawn seemed pleased, "I knew that Jessica was useful for something."

He turned to make eye contact with Lisa, "she never had any idea that I have been two timing her for you."

Lisa smiled at him, "I've have always said darling that you could do way better than my cousin."

At that moment Lisa grabbed Shawn and started kissing him passionately, after doing this for five minutes she stopped and turned away from him and put her sunglasses back on.

"Tonight Shawn I want you to steal The Mask from my cousin, my employer wants it and whatever my employer wants he gets. Also I want you myself."

Shawn looked at her, "I will do what I can for you Lisa only because I love you myself and I won't let you down."

Lisa made her way down the steps out of the bank and into a black BMW that was waiting for her.

Shawn ran down and opened the back door for her as he did this she held him close and whispered into his ear, "I know that you won't let me down, but if you do consider our relationship over."

Shawn nodded his head in agreement and shut the car door, watching it speed off he slowly walked back up the stairs to the bank thinking that maybe he was making a mistake in trusting Lisa.

 **Near Peggy's Apartment Building**

Jessica finally made it to Peggy's apartment, as she made her way thought the main entrance she was surprised to find that Peggy's apartment door was open.

Sitting down on the sofa was Violet who was still wearing her purple dress and makeup.

"Hiya Jess," she said as she saw Jessica standing in the doorway.

As Jessica made her way in Violet stood up. As she stood up she came forward and put a hand on Jessica's waist, "did you miss me sugar?"

As she started to touch her Jessica made a grab for The Mask, "what are you doing sugar, don't do that?" With a quick pull Jessica yanked the Mask off Violet's face, with the Mask off Violet was back to her old self and knocked out.

Jessica just put the Mask into her jackets inside pocket and ran out.

As she was doing this she bumped into Shawn, "oh my God Jessica hi I didn't see you there babe."

Jessica looked at him surprised, "Shawn, what the hell are you doing here?"

Shawn smiled at her showing her a grin, "I know Miss Brandt Jessica and I know that you've developed a friendship with her."

Grabbing her around her waist, Shawn leaded over and started to kiss her. As he did this his hand reached into her jacket's inside pocket pulling out the mask from within.

Jessica's eyes were closed at the time if she had know what he had taken she would have hit him, but she was under his spell.

Shawn place the Mask inside a bag that he was carrying, he then stopped and let Jessica go.

"Perfect babe," he said, "but your nothing compared to your cousin Lisa."

Jessica froze at that, "what did you say Shawn?"

Shawn gave her an evil grin, "Lisa Jessica; your sexy cousin and my girlfriend. I've been playing with you all because Lisa wanted to get close to Brandt and the artifact that she had and the only person who could do this was You."


	5. Chapter 5

**What a plot twist, the old saying is true; Be careful on who you love...**

Smiling and grinning again Shawn mocked her, "You are nothing but a stupid bitch just like your cousin said, after this me and Lisa are going to be rich."

At this Jessica put her head in her hands and started to cry, whist she was doing this Shawn ran off laughing.

Whist he was running down the street a BMW pulled up and out the back climbed Lisa.

"Baby," Shawn said as she walked up to him, "I've got it, I've got the Mask. Shawn unzipped the bag open that he had been carrying and took out the Mask.

Lisa looked at it studying it carefully. "Excellent work Shawn darling now hand it over to me."

Shawn looked at The Mask and then looked at Lisa then he started laughing, "What's this piece of crap worth?" He asked. "It's nothing but a useful item fit just for throwing in the fire."

Lisa could see that Shawn knew nothing and now he had out lived for usefulness, at this she got a hand gun for out of her coat pocket and aimed it at him.

"Baby," Shawn pleaded as he got on both knees "please don't I was only joking with you, I'll do anything that you want me to please don't kill me."

"I'm done with you Shawn, goodbye you useless little man," as she said this she pulled the trigger killing him.

She then came to where his body was lying and place her hands around the Mask; she then got back into the back of the car and closed the door.

 **Peggy's Apartment Complex**

Jessica was still outside of Peggy's apartment crying about what Shawn had told her, she had been crying for that long she didn't notice Peggy.

Peggy laid her hand on Jessica shoulder, "what's wrong Jess, why are you out here by yourself?"

Jessica stopped and looked up, she saw Peggy's warm face and then burst into tears again. "Oh Peggy, I'm so sorry, I think that I have made a mistake?"

Peggy took her hand and helped her up, "I think that you should come into my apartment and tell me what has happened?"

As they both walked in Peggy saw Violet unmasked confused about where she was, "Jessica, did someone take the Mask?"

Jessica looked at Peggy and confessed, "No Peggy I took it," she said shameful. "I've kept it safe," she said, "it's in my jacket pocket."

As she checked her jackets inside pocket she found nothing, "oh my God it's gone," then she realized "Shawn that low life must have taken it to that bitch of a cousin Lisa."

Peggy nearly shot up, "Lisa, Jessica did you say Lisa?" "Yes **Lisa Roberts** , my cousin, I always thought that she had stayed in London but looks like I was wrong.

Peggy then looked at her."I know her Jessica, me and my friend Stanley had a run in with her boss, the question is what does she and her boss want with the Mask?"

 **Several Minutes Later**

The black BMW that Lisa was in was speeding past the Edge City bank; inside the car in the back seat Lisa was studying the Mask. Its wooden surface glowed green, as she turned it over her phone rang.

"Hello," Lisa said as she answered, "Lisa," the female voice over the phone answered.

"Did you get what I asked for?" Lisa too her time to answer, "it was difficult **Selina** , but we have finally got the Mask from Brandt, Lisa smiled coldly."I've got my cousin's ex boyfriend to thank you for that, or should I say decreased boyfriend?"

They both started laughing, Selina then continued, "when you arrive meet me at my penthouse and bring me the Mask, from there I will be able to make copies of it and then both of us will be rich."

Lisa then put the phone down and started laughing again.

 **Present**

Back at Peggy's apartment Jessica had decided to go looking for Shawn; Peggy had advised her not to leave it.

"I got to go Peggy, Lisa is a danger to all and one person that knows her variables is Shawn."

Peggy looked worried as she was abort to say something Violet came over. Peggy had filled her in about what had happen and Violet was not pleased, but she was on Jessica side.

"Look Peggy," she said in a soft voice, "I can remember The Mask when Stanley used to wear it. It was dangerous then just imagines someone like that Lisa wearing it, what damage it could do? I say that we investigate, who's with me?"

Jessica turned and smiled at Violet, "I'm Violet," Peggy turned "OK I'm in but only if I get a good story?"

"Time for revenge," Jessica then said as the three women made their way out of the apartment. As they headed around the corner Jessica noticed something, "Shawn, oh my God I think that he's dead?"

* * *

Make sure you Review, Favorite, or Follow (More Stories to come)


	6. Chapter 6

**If you don't know who Selina is. Watch The Mask: The Animated Series episode Counterfeit Mask. Which is only time Peggy wore the Mask.**

 **Remember to Review, Follow, or Favorite**

* * *

 **On the Road to Somewhere**

It was midnight, as the black BMW made its way out of Edge City, in the back was Lisa who was thinking to herself what Selina has said about copying the Mask.

As she turned the artifact around in her hand she wondered what it would be like to wear it. The car raced on until it made a sudden stop, the driver who was wearing a pinstripe suit got out and open the back door. "We're here Miss Roberts," he said coldly.

As she got out of the car Lisa couldn't help but look up and admire the view. In front of her was a large pent house, in the main entrance there was a double door with an intercom system for security purposes.

As she stepped thought Lisa press a small green button, as she pressed it a voice spoke. "Hello Lisa, please come on in, I'll be with you shortly."

Lisa then hurried on thought holding The Mask tightly in her gloved hand.

 **Outside of Peggy's Apartment Complex**

Jessica, Peggy and Violet starred at Shawn's body, it had only behalf an hour since they had discovered him.

"What do we do now?" Violet asked, "Since he's dead we can't really ask anyone else now can we?

Peggy then had a brainstorm, "Hang on Violet, Jessica I can remember when I did a report on certain female counterfeiter."

Peggy looked Jessica in the eye, "I am pretty certain that this woman is your cousin's employer?" Jessica looked at Peggy her blue eyes still full of tears, "who is she Peggy, and why does she want the Mask so much?"

 **At the Penthouse**

Lisa came though the main doors of the pent house, inside there were old statues, antique furniture in the middle there was an oak desk sitting there was Selina. She was wearing a green jacket, a black skirt and had a pair of black sunglasses on, "welcome Lisa, I trust that you have brought me the Mask?"

Lisa handed it over to her, "there is something I would like to know please?" Lisa asked her in a soft voice, "what do you intend to do with the Mask and how are you going to copy it?"

Selina laughed, "I only want the Mask so I can use it myself my dear Lisa, the copies are only going to be useless pieces of wood."

Lisa was shocked to hear this, Selina continued. "Ipkiss used this item to transformed himself into a hero, imagine what I could be? In the mean time the Mask is on every single collectors list in Edge City and the world, can you think of all the money we could make Lisa?"

Lisa backed away, "so this was your big plan then Selina, this is what you hired me for?"

Selina smiled at her, "think of it like this, we get to keep the Mask and those foolish enough get fakes, we will end up both being rich from this."

Lisa smiled at the thought of money, but deep down she wanted the Mask for her own, she would think of some way to betray Selina and catch her off guard, she would have to wait for the perfect moment.

Selina had taken the Mask from Lisa and put in a locked draw in her desk, after she had done this she invited her into a room where she had a large drinks Cabernet. Opening it she pulled out a bottle of French Brandy, opened it and began to pour two glasses.

"To our success and our future together, not just as employer and employee but as business partners." She then handed one glass over to Lisa who took it and began to drink it.

 **Meanwhile**

Peggy, Violet and Jessica were just standing in the middle of the street, Peggy had told them both that she had an idea of where Lisa had gone but they had no way of getting there.

That was until Violet had an idea, "Hey Peggy, Jess I've got an old car near here, why don't we take that?"

Peggy was shocked, "why didn't you mentioned this earlier!" she asked impatiently.

Violet shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't know that we would need it to be honest Peggy, come on it's just parked round this corner."

As there came around the corner there was the car, it was a red Ford Escort. Violet got in the driving seat, Peggy went in the passages seat and Jessica went in the back.

So where's this place then Pegg?" Violet asked.

"It's out of the city Violet; Stanley and I went there once before, back then Lisa wasn't around it was some female counterfeiter who had dog-napped Milo."

Jessica put her hand on Peggy's right shoulder, "do you think that counterfeiter might be involved with my cousin?"

Peggy turned round to face the young girl, "I think that she is Jessica."

As soon as Peggy said this Violet started the car and raced down the street, "time to see what this old gal can do, let's see if we can find us those two bitches?"

As they made their way down Edge City Peggy had flashbacks of Stanley, he had asked her to go and get the Mask from his apartment.

She had but instead of giving it to him she had tried it on, "never again will I wear the Mask," Peggy thought to herself.

No sooner had she said this to herself the car suddenly stopped, Violet looked out at the windscreen in front of them was a large pent house with an intercom system at the main entrance.

"This looks like the place," Peggy said as she got out of the car, Violet got out and turned to Peggy, "how the hell are we suppose to get in?" She asked.

Jessica got out at that point, "we could try knocking on the door that might help?"

Peggy smiled at Jessica, "I'll do this Jessica there's no point in you and Violet getting hurt," before there was any disagreements for either her or Violet, Peggy had already made her way to the door.

She started knocking, she did this a few times and on the fourth the door opened, Peggy then turned and smiled at the other two women, "see you were right Jess piece of-" suddenly a male hand grabbed her and forced her thought the door into the pent house. "Peggy no," Jessica said as she tried to move towards the door but she was too late, the door locked and Peggy was now inside.

* * *

 **To Be Continued... What going to happen to Peggy?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well Here comes the Finale of this story.**

* * *

Peggy had been inside the pent house just for a few minutes now; she hadn't seen the man who had pulled her in as she had blacked out. When she finally can too she had been tied up to a chair and gagged, as she made a note of her surroundings she found herself in a large room.

Outside she could hear a man's voice, "yes boss I found her outside the main door, no I'm not sure if there was anyone else with her, and looking at her I think that she's a reporter? I'll keep her tied up until you and Miss Roberts get down."

Peggy started to try to break herself lose but she couldn't, suddenly she heard footsteps coming towards her. "Don't try any funny stuff," said a guff male voice, it was the man who had grabbed her. As he came towards her she could make his features out, he was tall, well built, had dark black hair and was clean shaven.

From the look of him Peggy could tell that he was a hired thug, as he came closer to her he had his hand stretched, Peggy then started to struggle.

The man then put his hands around the gag around her mouth and pulled it off, he then pulled a chair close to her, "tell me bitch," he asked sharply, "are you a reporter?" Peggy then didn't said anything, she just sat in front of him.

By the look on his face the man was getting angry, reaching into his jacket pocket he pulled out a small knife, "don't make me use this you slag, I know that you are a reporter and I know that you were Ipkiss's friend."

As he was saying this Peggy could hear footsteps coming from behind him. "John," a female voice then said, "don't make our guest uncomfortable, I want her to relax."

Peggy then recognized the woman's voice, "Selina," she said as Selina came closer to her.

"Peggy darling oh I'm so glad that you remember me, I take it Stanley's not here? That's too bad," following behind Selina was Lisa.

"I've got something of your boyfriends Peggy and I'm going to use it," Selina said mockingly.

Peggy then turned and faced her, "you've never used anything in you life, everything that you have ever had has slipped away from you."

Selina then laughed."You bitch you are a fool Peggy I've now got the Mask and now I'm going to us-."

As she said this she was cut off, a bloody mark appeared on her chest, she then gasped for air and then fell to the floor dead a knife sticking out of her back.

Lisa stood over her with the Mask in her hand, "don't you mean I've got the Mask bitch?"

As Lisa said this she let her face touch the Mask, as normal the Mask latched on, its wooden surface started to melt like hot wax.

Soon Lisa body was engulfed by a mini twister, Peggy closed her eyes, it took only ten second for the transformation to be complete.

When the twister died Peggy opened her eyes and was shocked at what she saw. Lisa was wearing a black leather catsuit, as with all masks her head was bright green but instead of hair she had a head full of snakes, her eyes were red with black pupils, and her face was wrinkled.

"Time for a bit of fun, Brandt," she hissed "I think that I will make you sssufer, then it will be my cousins turn." Peggy closed her eyes.

 **Outside of the Penthouse**

Jessica and Violet had been trying to get the pent house door unlocked but with little effect, they were now just sitting on the step by the entrance just waiting.

Just then the door opened, out of the door was thrown Peggy.

She landed softly next to Violet; Peggy looked OK apart from two punched marks on her neck. Violet looked up at Jessica, "what do you think that these are?"

Jessica gave her a worried look, "they look like she been bitten by a snake, God I hope that she's OK?"

Just as she said this the doors to the pent house bust open and out came Lisa who was wearing the Mask. Jessica and Violet looked at her in fear as she slowly made her way towards them.

"Hello Jessica," she hissed, "do you like my new look?"

Violet looked at her and began shouting, "what have you done to Peggy bitch?" Lisa smiled showing a twin set of fangs, "ssshe will be OK, she is only ssssleeping, which will be more than can be ssaid about you two," she hissed.

As she said this she open her mouth and spat a slimely green colored liquid at Violet, Violet quickly ducked behind a rock.

As the liquid touch the rock, it melted leaving nothing but Violet.

"Lisa," Jessica then shouted allowing Violet to escape, "Lisa I know that you can hear me, why don't you take the Mask off as this isn't you anymore? You have become nothing more than a monster," Lisa grew angry at this and her ugly green face contacted, "you don't know me you bitch, and when we were young in London you took everything I had."

As she was saying this Violet crept up from behind, "keep her busy Jess," she said to herself as she stuck.

Grabbing her from her waist in a hold like a vice Violet held her tight as Jessica went from the front.

She grabbed the Mask and began to pull hard, "no not my beautiful face," Lisa Mask screamed as The Mask came off.

As this was happening Peggy was waking up, "Violet, Jessica," she said aloud I had this awful nightmare and."

Peggy got back onto her feet and found Jessica holding the Mask standing over Lisa with Violet, Lisa was on the ground crying at just losing the Mask the only power she had ever had.

Violet came forward to Jessica and put her arm around her waist.

"What are we going to do with her Jessica?" Jessica smiled and looked at her cousin, "I tell you what I think that we should do Violet, I'm going to tie her up and just leave her here in this pent house, alone and afraid."

Lisa looked up at her cousin, "I'd rather die than by here on me own, you lack something Jess, courage to kill me after what I have done to you and your friends." Jessica laugh.

"I'm not like you Lisa, nor will I be like you, your nothing but a murder."Jessica, Violet then turned their backs and went to help Peggy up, leaving Lisa alone.

As they both went up to her they could hear a gun been loaded, turning to face Lisa Jessica could see a gun in her hand aimed directly at her.

Lisa kept her hand on the gun still as she aimed it at Jessica, "this is your mistake Jessica, taking the Mask off me and leaving me here without killing me, now you are going to pay."

As she pressed her finger on the trigger and short at Jessica, Peggy knocked her out of the way.

There was a loud bang and then it was all over, Peggy was lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

Violet came to her and putting her arms around her starting to cry.

"Useless bitch," Lisa angrily said "what a waste of bullets." Jessica came up to her as she was reloading the gun, grabbing her hand Jessica then tried to wrestle the gun, as she did this the gun fell away from her hand and rolled toward Violet.

Jessica threw a punch which hit Lisa in the jaw knocking a few of her teeth out and cutting her mouth, Violet came forward she Lisa was on her knees waiting for the killing blow.

"That was my friend who you have just shoot, you bitch," she said angrily as she walked towards her loading the gun.

Lisa starting laughing evilly as Violet pointed the gun, Jessica put her hand on the gun, "Violet," she said "this won't help Peggy at all, also if you shoot her you'll become just like her."

Violet stopped and put her arms around Jessica and cried, after sobbing she then threw a punch which knocked Lisa out completely, both of the two women then rushed back to Peggy.

Peggy looked at them both and smiled. "I knew that one day that this would happen," she said, "we will get help Peggy soon, Violet said.

Peggy smiled at her, "It's too late for me now, Jessica," Jessica came forward holding Peggy's hand. "I want you to have the Mask, just as Stanley gave it to me now I'm giving it to you."

Jessica's blue eyes were full of tears as she nodded her head in agreement, Violet then put her face in one of her hands and cried.

They were with Peggy for fifteen minutes before she died, "Stanley, I'm coming."

Jessica and Violet made their way back to the car, they both said nothing to one another that is until they got in.

"Violet," Jessica then asked, "Who was Stanley?"

Violet looked at her and gave her a smile, Stanley was Peggy's friend Jessica and the one who found the Mask, Peggy knew his identity but told no one. He disappeared a few months ago before me and Peggy met you, no one knows this only Peggy and myself and now you."

Jessica looked in her hand to find the Mask, "I'll keep this safe Violet, for Peggy." The car then slowly drove away from the pent house and from the horror that had just happen.

 **The End for now.**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy Part of this Mask series. Coming Soon... More Thrill, Chills, and a lot more She Masks. Make sure you review**


End file.
